The present invention is directed to solving problems in the construction industry. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a unitary flexible bushing for supporting elongated elements such as pipes, cables, conduits or the like, through structural members. These flexible bushings are especially useful in supporting and, if desired, clamping such elongated elements to sheet metal studs used in commercial construction.
In the construction of commercial buildings, the use of metal studs, most typically galvanized sheet steel, has become standard practice. To permit such elongated elements as water pipes, electrical cables and conduits to pass through the webs of the studs when these elements are installed in the wall or floor of the building, a tool is used to hand punch a series of one-size-fits-all holes, typically 13/8", for all such elements. The resulting bare metallic edges of the holes in the stud walls can chew up the surfaces of the softer copper pipes and of electrical cables. Further, these generally oversized holes permit a great deal of translational as well as lateral movement. While a certain amount of such movement may be permissible in some instances, any movement will be undesirable in others. In addition, such openings readily permit the transmission of sound along the elongated elements and of air which can create room drafts and permit rapid propugation of flames in the event of a fire. Lastly, electrolytic degradation occurring between the two dissimilar metals results in corrosion damage to both the pipe and the metal stud.
Various attempts have previously been made to solve one or more of the abovestated problems. Typically, the prior art solutions involve specialized apparatus directed at specialized problems. Accordingly, these solutions are generally complicated and costly and have met with very little acceptance within the industry.
The flexible support bushing of the present invention is designed to solve the above identified problems. The bushing surrounds the elongated element and supports it in the center of the stud aperture out of contact with the sheet metal and prevents lateral movement. If desired, the support bushing can be clamped to the elongated element using a conventional hose clamp to prevent translational motion relative to the stud. The outer diameter of a portion of the flexible bushing is sized to fit within the standard 13/8" aperture which is punched in the web of the stud. The design of this bushing permits installation in apertures which are accessible from only one side. A series of these bushings can accomodate a plurality of standard sizes of elongated elements; for example, 1/2", 3/4" and 1" conventional copper pipe. In addition, the flexible bushing virtually closes off the unfilled portion of the opening against air flow and isolates the pipe against sound transmission. Lastly, simplicity of design enables the bushing of the present invention to be manufactured inexpensively. Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description.